Borley Rectory
by Jaz2mine
Summary: Noah, Izzy, and Cameron decide to have an overnight dare at the Borley Rectory, (a supposedly haunted mansion in England), during their 9th grade field trip. But a lot of things go wrong, especially when ANYBODY stays the night ANYWHERE with Izzy! And who was eavesdropping on the group's plans?- Please give this a try- first story- also need some major advice!
1. Borley Rectory

Borley Rectory:

"Okay, is everyone here?" I whispered, excitement clawing at my stomach.

"No, not Cameron." Noah replied. "Wait, why are we here anyway?"

"We're here for the money! I exclaimed, jumping on Noah's back. "A bet's a bet. Besides, money practically controls the world nowadays."

Noah, Cameron, and I are going to the Borley Rectory for a 9th grade field trip. It is supposedly haunted, and it's a huge mansion! It's the perfect place to have an overnight dare! That's where it all started…

Flashback…

"So, I understand we're going to Borley Rectory, after we ditch our buses, and then we wait at the inside of the door, leaving the door open, and… then what?" Cameron had asked, being the smart one out of all of us.

"We spend the night there! And see if anyone chickens out because of the GHOSTS!" I cheered, making spooky ghost noises. I attacked Cameron's back causing him to fall on the ground.

" , you suck at being funny. 2. We need something to make this more interesting." Noah listed. He started glaring at me. "And no calling people chicken, Izzy!"

"Aw… WHY?!" I moaned.

"Remember what happened last time we did this?" he didn't wait for me to answer. "We called Heather a chicken for two days after she chickened out and she started beating you up!" He exclaimed angrily, steam practically coming out of his ears. "Remember?!"

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh!" I nodded, my hair bouncing everywhere. "She should join our wrestling team!"

Noah sighed; face palmed, and then cleared his throat. "Okay, ignoring that, I think we should make this a bet-"

"OOH, OOH!" I screamed raising my hand and jumping up and down.

Noah sighed. "Yes, Izzy?"

"Each of us should put 10$ into the overall pot." I said making a cup shape with my hands, "Then we should stay there until 6:00a.m." I wrote a six with two zeros in the air with my fingers.

"We understand Izzy!" Noah scowled, I cleared my throat.

"Okay! Like I said, we stay there until 6:00a.m and when we get out-"

"What if we back out?" Cameron asked, hiding behind Noah. Noah pushed him towards me and I hissed in his face. He crashed to the ground screaming and I crashed to the ground laughing.

"Okay, Izzy, you had a good thing going there, but I think I'll take it from here." Noah said, shooing me away towards Cameron. He was still on the floor, so I sat on his back. He squirmed for a bit, but gave up as he realized there was no way I was getting off of him.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "When were done at six, we all take a plane to our houses. Rules," he stated firmly before Cameron could oblige. "1. If you chicken out, you add 20$ to the pot. 2.-"

"What if someone dies?" I asked, causing Cameron to gulp.

"Nobody's going to die! Now, as I was saying, 2. The only person left gets all the money. If the person who chickened out runs away, stay at the hotel down the road. Okay?"

He looked at us for confirmation. I had fallen asleep on top of Cameron and he still couldn't get me off. Noah sighed.

"I'll tell Izzy the details. Meet you at the Borley Rectory?" Noah asked, walking away.

"Yeah… wait! Wait!" Cameron screamed, watching helplessly as Noah disappeared.

"Ugh… " Cameron sighed as he continued his feeble attempts to get me off.


	2. I'm Fragile!

Borley Rectory:

Present Time:

"Okay, is everyone here?" I whispered, excitement clawing at my stomach.

"No, not Cameron." Noah replied. "Wait, why are we here anyway?"

"We're here for the money! I exclaimed, jumping on Noah's back. "A bet's a bet. Besides, money practically controls the world nowadays."

Noah sighed."Fine. Plus, I can't catch up to the bus now anyways."

"You know what?!" I asked anxiously, excited to share my opinions with Noah.

Once again, Noah sighed. "What?" he said flatly.

"I just realized that you, like, sighed a BUNCH!" I exclaimed waving my hands around. Noah ignored this and sighed, turning around and crossing his arms. He frowmed slightly, as if the fact that he sighs alot isn't true. He sighed again... wait it IS true! Meanwhile, Izzy, who was frustrated by Noah's ignorance, was crawling on the ground in front of him, waiting to jump in front of his face to wave her hands in his face.

"ATTACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I jumped in front of Noah and waved my hands with all the enthusiasm I had in myself.

"Gosh! Izzy! UGH!" Noah bellowed. He started walking away down the hallway, frustrated. I followed him silently, knowing that I had upset him, I just didn't know why.

"Noah..." I started quietly, not wanting to be too hyper.

Noah sighed."What Izzy?" he said patiently. He wasn't mad, or at least AS mad, as before. Which made me perk up, just a bit.

"Uh... Where's Cameron?" He's like, CRAZY LATE!" I barely stopped myself from waving my hands. I think thats what upset him last time.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't show up, he owes us both like, twently dollars." Noah stated flatly, frustrated that he agreed to this plan.

"Don't you think it's weird how some people call it dollars and some people call it bucks?" I asked Noah, completely serious.

Noah turned halfway to me, still walking. He scowled for a moment, but then, realizing it was Izzy he was talking to, softened his gaze. He turned back around and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Izzy, I think its completley crazy." he said sarcastically, something I wasn't familiar with.

"Ooh, should I tell Cameron? Maybe he knows some kind of word for money in a different language?" I suddenly stopped walking. "Wait, where IS Cameron?"

"Right here!" says Cameron, posing, only a few feet away, like a superhero. "I-"

I immediatley flew towards him, slobber flying from my face. Insanity was taking the reigns on my brain right now, and Cameron was it's favorite person.

"AAAAAHHH!" Cameron attempted to run away, but I tackled him before he could move.

"Izzy! Off!" Noah's eyebrows furrowed and he pointed to the ground a few feet away. Insanity dropped the reigns and I picked them up, returning to the present. He must want me to sit there instead of here.

I climbed off of Cameron and obiediently sat down where Noah pointed.

Cameron looked up at Noah, astonished. "How-"

"Don't ask." Noah said. "Because I don't even know."

They both glanced over at Izzy, who was watching them intently. "I don't think a scientist could figure her out." Noah stated.

Cameron tilted his head slightly and Noah looked from behind it at Izzy.

Oh no... Insanity was clawing, gripping at my brain. Oh no... My body started twitching violently without my permission. I had no control whatsoever. I started barking. Once, twice... three times. I could only imagine how weird I looked. Cameron started moving over slowly to me and stuck out his finger.

_Stop! I don't know what I'll do! I thought, my mind spinning. _

Insanity always did this to me. It took over my body and did what it wanted to, then left me to deal with the punishments. I hated it, no matter how many therapists I saw, they couldn't do anything about it. That, or they didn't beleive me and thought I did it to cause trouble.

Without a chance to think, Insanity bit Cameron's finger, which caused him to recoil.

_N0! I thought._

I started howling and took off on all fours down the hallway.

_It will be over soon... It will be over soon... _

* * *

Cameron started crying instantly after Izzy ran down the hallway like a lunatic. I grabbed his hand to see his finger, there wasn't even blood... not even a redmark! I glared at him.

"You wimp! There's not even blood!" I pointed to his finger and Cameron backed away.

"I'M FRAGILE!" he screamed and took off down the same hallway as Izzy.

I looked regretfully at the exit. Then I sighed.

"Why am I left with the lunatics?!"

**Sorry about all the confusion about the chapters and the lack of updating recently. This is my first fanfic, I'm still trying to figure out how to update and I'm still confused. I'll probably post 1-3 chapters tonight and tomorow due to lack of updating and will try to update 1-2 times a week starting this Monday. Please comment any likes or dislikes or anything, really. All advice I am grateful for! Don't be shy! Just comment! This is my FIRST fanfiction so cut me some slack, ok?**


	3. Thinking

Borley Rectory

I sighed. Now that Izzy and Cameron took off like idiots, I was on my own. Not that that I don't enjoy being alone. I loved it, actually. I had time to think without a hyperactive Izzy and/or a know-it-all Cameron to annoy you. I don't even know if I wanted to find them. Heck, my lives would be easier without them. This is awesome, I get some private time to think about **_my_** life! Actually, my time alone is my favorite time of the day, right now I think everything is perfect!

...But like most things, it gets ruined...

"HELP!" I heard Izzy and Cameron scream farther down in the hallway. I was resting in a small (what looked like) a living room. I was in no hurry to rush to their aid. In fact, I was moving slower than usual.

"HHHEEEEEELLPP!" I heard them scream again, this time more frantic. I glanced in their direction. I wasn't saving anybody anytime soon. I gazed warily at my suroundings. They can wait until I'm done snooping around a bit.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Their third scream was desprate, but I was busy thinking for once. They can wait.

I looked sadly at all of the ruined stuff in the room. Once fancy, soft, comfty, sofas and chairs are now torn and worn down. All the once sleek and clean tables are now stained and broken. All of the cracked, dusty antiques were once fragile, delicate little treasures. This whole scene made me think some more. It reminded me of life, in a way.

You start out as a hyper, excited, person. A child, just as a sofa starts out, fresh. As you grow older, you calm down and settle a little bit more, your a teenager. The sofa starts to wear a little bit, but it's still pretty new. You are now an adult, looking for a job. All the while, you are slowly starting to wrinkle. The sofa is now considered old. Once you get a job, you start to get bored, everyday exactly the same. The sofa has a small tear now. You start to shrink and shrink until you want nothing more than to rest all the time. Now the sofa's tear is noticably big. You retire and now you don't care what happens anymore. You don't bathe, you don't see anyone anyways. You don't wear makeup either. The sofa has been called "unfashionable, an embarresment to your home" so it has been replaced. So have you.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to stop thinking thoughts like this. I also had to stop sighing. I'm 15! **_My_ **sofa is still pretty new.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

I sighed, I guess it's time to save my friends. Wait, I'm supposed to **_not_** sigh...


	4. Time Alone

Borley Rectory:

The last thing I remeber is biting Cameron's finger. After that, my vision blurred and I couldn't see at all. I heard screaming, me panting, and "I'm Fragile!" from Cameron and I passed out. Apparently my body did not. I just woke up and I'm stuck in a hole. Litterally. Camerons in the same hole with me, but on the other side and I think he's sucking his finger. This hole had to be at least 7 feet deep! What happened?!

Cameron looked up sheepishly at me and wiped off his finger. "Uhh..." He started awkwardly. I walked towards him slowly, and he covered his face.

"What did I do?" I wondered aloud, much to Cameron's surprise.

"Huh? What do you mean? You bit my finger!" He pointed at his finger which now had a small scrape on it. I rolled my eyes and Cameron's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. He was looking at me strangely. "What?!"

"You... You rolled your eyes!" He exclaimed.

"And...?" I didn't see how this was a big deal, but I wanted to hear Cameron's opinion.

"Your Izzy!" he stated. "You're the crazy girl who doesn't care! You never roll your eyes and still dont comprehend sarcasim!" I tilted my head, confused.

"Can't a person change?" I asked.

Cameron rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose so... but, you can't just completely change your personality after several years!"

"Why not?"

"Um... You know what? Fine! Completely alter your life! Be the next sarcastic, boring, Noah! I don't care! What we need to solve here, is how we escape this ditch!" He yelled, much to my surprise.

_Maybe I shouldn't change. Maybe I should stay the same insane girl I had always been. Insane. I don't wanna be insane! I don't wanna be normal either! Why does life have to be so confusing?! I wish I was Noah. I thought about a carefree life where there's no Insanity. You can be as free as you want to be! I only act like a crazy person so I can hide Insanity better. If I were a shy girl and randomly during class I get a bomb and blow up the school, it would be more suspicious than an already crazy person blowing up a school. That's how it has to be. No random changes._

Cameron was pacing back and fourth, trying to construct a plan to get us out.

_No random changes..._

"Ooh! Ooh! I got an idea! I got an idea!" I screamed joyfully, jumping up and down. Cameron looked at me strangely.

"Ok, Izzy. What do you have?"

"Lets scream!" I said. Cameron sighed.

"I suppose Noah could be nearby. Maybe if we yell loud enough, he could hear us! Noah has to be somewhere that way," Cameron pointed towards the hallway we came through "so we should project our voices in that direction."

I looked at Cameron quizzicly, pretending that I didn't understand. Of course I knew, but crazy Izzy did not.

Cameron sighed. "Scream that way," he pointed towards the hallway again "so Noah can hear us." he finished.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Why-"

"Just do it." Cameron said flatly, not wanting to explain the process to me again. "Maybe if you _**listened**_, you would understand!" he snapped.

"Geese! Talk about lasers!" I muttered. Cameron heard me, but he didn't even try to question it.

"Okay, we'll yell on three. One-"

"I thought we were screaming?"

"Okay, we'll _**scream**_on three. One, two-"

"On three? Or after three-"

"ON THREE! ONE! TWO! Three..."

"Help!" we screamed in unision. We heard footsteps in the hallway we had come through.

"That must be him! He'll save me! Uhh... us. Honestly, it's more of a torture for me being here than you, so..."

I was not listening to Cameron's rambling. _What should I do? What **did **I do? Maybe I should find out... _

"What happened?" I said for the second time this night.

"Don't you know?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Nope!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it came out like a squeak. Cameron eyed me wierdly before answering,

"Well, when you climbed off of me, you started twitching rapidly. Then when I was going to... when I walked up to you," he corrected himself. "You bit my finger!"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand dismissively. "I know that. What happened after?"

Cameron paused to think for a minute or so. "Then you ran down that hallway," he pointed to the hallway. "On all fours, like a dog, and you were panting and slobbering, also like a dog." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I was still in the, um, _**living**_ **_room."_**he did air quotes. "With Noah,... Oh! And then he snapped at me, so I ran after you."

"And?! C'mon! This is the good part!" I was holding a bag of popcorn I had found in my pants. I was blaming Insanity for that one. Cameron didn't see me take it out, so I could only imagine how freaked out he was. He was about to speak, but he gave up ahead of time.

"Well, I saw you sitting on a platform, so I assumed it was safe. I ran out to you, because I thought... I ran onto the platform." he ammended, "and the whole thing caved beneath us. We were on top of a bridge above a large hole, this hole, and we fell down together. I blacked out at the bottom, along with you, and... well, you were awake for the rest."

"Hmmm..." my mind was spinning. _How could I let Insanity do this? It was in the lead for less than a minute, and... This happened! I need to take control more..._

"This concludes that," I said in a british accent, "that I need to be more crazy!" I raised my finger up, as if I was shaming a child.

Cameron sighed. "There's just no use... Okay, lets try shouting- **_screaming_**again. On three! One, two, three-"

"HEEEEELLP!" We screamed again, this time more desperate. We were getting sick of eachother now.

"Let's try again." Cameron gasped. "One, two, three..."

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" We gave it our all, screaming the more annoyed we were with eachother.

We fell on the ground, tired. We heard footsteps right above our heads now. I looked up hoping to death that it was Noah. A snickering siluoette made me squint.

"Well, look what we have here!"

* * *

**Sorry about taking forever! Okay, that's a exageration... maybe. I know I said I was doing two this week, but I've been working on this for about three days. I'm trying to make these a bit longer, because the last one was extremely short. It was more of a filler chapter... in a way. I might start posting one chapter on Wedsday and one on Saturday or Sunday. It depends. Here are some important questions:**

**Who is the mystery person? **

**Will Noah ever find Izzy and Cameron? (Depends, is he the silluotte?)**

**...**

**I need to add more suspense to this story!**


	5. Before You Screw Me Over

Borley Rectory:

**Izzy's POV- I just realized it might be hard to figure out which POV's are which, so, sorry about that!**

"What do we have here?" A familiar voice was heard, but it didn't sound like Noah's.

"Ooh! Ooh! What is it?! What is it?!" a ditzy voice shreiked from behind the silhouette.

"Isn't it obvious?" Another voice was heard. "We have our own set of _**losers**_!"

"Lindsay! Turn off the flashlight!" the silhouette demanded, followed by a slap. The light flickered and died, revealing the one and only...

dreaded...

popular...

bossy...

Heather!

Cameron and I bothed gasped. "This is... revolting!" he exclaimed. "Illogical! How did you know we were here?!" Cameron began pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

_Heather?! How could she find out! Who else is here?! What's going on?! _I realized that most of my questions were already being voiced by Cameron.

"What? Were you expecting your precious **_hero,_**Noah?" Dakota appeared from behind Heather, taunting us. "Huh?"

"Eeeeehhhh!" a sqealing Lindsay came out from behind Dakota. "I think your right!"

Heather and Dakota rolled their eyes. They practically shared a brain.

"Lindsay, can you do me favor?" Dakota asked kindly.

_Oh no, this can't be good. When is Dakota nice? _

_Heather, Dakota, and Lindsay are the typical, popular, mean girls you see in practically every movie, show, etc. Lindsay is beautiful, and has big boobs... that's the only reason she's popular. Dakota is pretty and rich, duh she's popular! Heather... I don't really know why she's popular. Anyways, this is the worst situation to be in because if the trio of girls actually help us, which I highly doubt, there is always a price to pay. They most likely won't and they probably did something to Noah, so either way, we're screwed. Perfect. _

_"Ooh! What us it? I **love **helping people! One time, when I was at Tyler's house, we were in his room and we were all alone, so-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Heather and Dakota said at the same time._

_"Was that the favor or..." Heather shut her up with a glare. _

"Okay, before you screw us over here," I interrupted, "Tell me how you found out about our plan..."

**I know this is short, I know I haven't updated soon. To be honest, I completely forgot about my own fanfiction here. Can someone, out of three of you, please acknowledge my existence?! I feel like I'm writing to nobody and I need some advice or something to motivate me or something! 'something' is a popular word right now I feel like... BLAH! Because I don't know what to do anymore! Can someone help me out? Please?!**


	6. One Broken Nail Too Many

Borley Rectory:t

Izzy's POV

"Okay, before you screw us over... Tell us how you found out about our plan...?"

"Well, you bunch of losers," Heather signaled me and Cameron, "were talking _so_ loud... We, like, just _had _to listen!"

A blonde teen appeared from behind her, a smug expression on her face. "And since you're all, like, nerdy or whatever, we decided we would, um, _borrow _your idea!" Her intentional emphasis on 'borrow', used as a snowball word, caused a fit of giggles from Lindsay and Heather.

Flashback:

Heather's POV

"We called Heather a chicken for a week-"

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" I stopped my arsenal of girls that were behind me. Only Dakota and *sigh* Lindsay were still here. "My name was used." I sniffed the air experimentally. "Smells like a nerd, a geek, and-" I sniffed again. "A crazy."

"Okay thats..." Lindsay counted her fingers. "Um, three people." Dakota facepalmed.

"That means," Dakota interjected, not caring about Lindsay. "The nerd is Cameron..." I raised my eyebrows at Dakota, maybe she was wrong for once. Dakota shook her head at me. "Try again." She was the expert on this, not me, so, I sniffed again.

'Ohhhhh" I ammended. "Not a geek... a know-it-all!" You know, the smells get mixed up..." I dont like to be wrong. I can lie and make up excuses, and be a brat alll the time, but wrong? Oh no, i am _not _wrong.

"Yeah, whatever," I gave Dakota _the _glare. This one can shut up everybody exept Izzy. but she doesnt count. Dakota instantly lowered her eyes from mine.

"The, umm, know-it-all is Noah..." she mumbled. I nodded approval, causing her to clear her throat and stand straighter, as if she was embarassed. "The crazy is either... agh! Its... Izzy or Dawn!" She snapped her fingers as the correct people entered her mind.

I nodded, deep in my sick thought process. "It could really be either, the four of them _do _all hang out in a loser group..."

Lindsay clapped her hands, shocking both me and Dakota. "Well, I guess we have to use our eyes, not our noses now!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Me and Dskota exchanged quick glances. That wasnt a bad confirmation. But it was a _confirmation_, not an idea, so she gets no credit.

"Yup..." I ended awkwardly, and the gleam of pride in Lindsay's eyes flickered. It was to be _gone_, not wounded. "That didnt really help us at all, Lindsay." The rest of that unfortuante glint in her eye evaporated, never to be seen again... for now.

* * *

We all peeked around at the unlucky group who had made the mistake of mentioning Heather in their conversation. Dakota had indeed been right, it was Izzy after all. They were explaining something about a pot and a bet. Lindsay, Dakota, and I all agreed on one that was similar to the one they were doing. We all just agreed on a higher cost because Dakota has a _rich_ daddy! In the end, we discovered their whole plan, along with how it was happening.

End of Flashback:

"So, _thats _why we're here." I finished the long and boring story. Izzy and Cameron were looking at me with mouths gaped open. "What?"

"You can _sniff _people out?!" Izzy asked, followed by a nod from me. "Dude, you gotta teach me how!"

"She has _no _time for you idiots!" Dakota interupted them. "If you'll exuse us, we have to _go!_ Come on Lindsay!"

"Comin!" Lindsay had remained silent, apparently engrossed in the story that had happened earlier that day. "Aaaagghhhh!"

Everyone turned to Lindsay, which had a pouty face on. "What happened?" I asked.

"I broke my _NAIL!_" Lindsay crumpled to the dusty floor. "_LIFE ITSELF WILL STOP! THE EARTH WILL START SPINNING! ICE WILL START TO TURN INTO LIQUIDS! THATS REALLY GROSS, _I _hate _water! If ice turned into that stuff, i would die!"

"Then start choking!"

"Huh?"

"Earth is spinning now! Too!"

"But I don't feel dizzy!"

"Im _not _having a science class with you! Lets _go!" _

_"But-"_

_"LINDSAY!" _

The worst part about that whole ordeal is that Lindsay completely forgot about her broken nail.

**Can someone please review? Or, perhaps, reply? Or maybe even comment?! I am so lost right now- Idk if Im going the wron direction with this story, or what, because there seems to be no readers here. Please just REVIEW! I need advice now, and that is the only way to get it! Idc if its good news or terrible news, but id like some! I would like my first story to be completed, but the rate this is going... I might stop... REVIEW!**


End file.
